Secretos
by Terrami
Summary: Korra y sus amigos visitan la Nación de Fuego ... ¿que aventuras y sorpresas les esperan? Mas info en la introduccion capitulo 1 , personajes de las series y OC/personajes propios
1. Introducción

Este fic trata sobre la _Leyenda de Korra_ y por ende, de _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ (ATLA), (o más bien, tiene algunas relaciones), y además, tiene algunos personajes de dos de mis fics anteriores (_Primer Amor_) que trataban sobre ATLA.

Para que no tengan que leer los dos fics anteriores y puedan entender de qué va a tratar este fic, les contare a grandes rasgos de que trataban:  
_  
Primer Amor _se desarrolla dentro de la segunda temporada de ATLA, trata de cómo una maestra tierra y de arena: Taina (o Terrami) conoce a Zuko y al gang a momento de ir a buscar a su prima Tara para pedirle el trono de su reino: Markovia; que es el segundo lugar mas poderoso de todo el Reino Tierra después de Ba Sing Se, un lugar que técnicamente, la guerra de los 100 años no toco.

En _Destino_, Taina y Tara terminan siendo parte del gang, de hecho según este fic, el gang completo es: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Iroh, Taina, Tara, Badku y Hassen (éstos dos últimos son maestros de la tribu agua del norte que Aang y compañía conocen en su viaje).  
Este fic es técnicamente toda la tercera temporada, de hecho si lo leen van a ver que no concuerda con lo que paso realmente, esto es porque lo empecé a escribir al mismo tiempo que salían los capítulos y como a mitad de temporada hubo pausa, termine de escribirlo y bueno, le di un final que creí correspondiente en lo que había pasado en los capítulos y lo que iba escribiendo.

Estas dos historias/fics, juntas, describen la historia de amor que pasa entre Taina y Zuko, y si, al final del fic _Destino, _Zuko termina con Taina (mi OC), no con Mai.  
Exactamente, _Destino_ termina quince años después de que Aang vence Ozai, en la fiesta de coronación de Zuko como nuevo Señor del Fuego (¿ven que le perdí la relación a la tercera temporada? :P).  
En este fic/cap conoceremos a todos los hijos que tuvieron las respectivas parejas, ahora bien, aquí la única hija/niña de la pareja que importa es la de Zuko y Taina, porque las que invente para las demás parejas (como Kataang por ejemplo), usare los personajes oficiales y no lo que escribí ahí (osease Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Lin, etc.)  
La hija de Zuko y Taina se llama Iruka, pero para este fic, si leyeron el fic anterior notaran que cambie un poco a Iruka, pero al desarrollo de este fic entenderán el porqué.

Y bueno, creo que es todo, espero se haya entendido este pequeño revoltijo del universo Avatar mas mis OC… aun asi repito, este fic será mas de Korra que otra cosa (como 80% Korra y 20% ATLA junto con mis OC´s)

Creo que esta demás decir que si no han visto la primera temporada de Korra no le entenderán a este fic.  
Este fic se empezó a escribir una semana después de las noticias de la ComicCon SD del 2012, así que para situarnos en tiempo: este fic se desarrolla semanas después de que Korra vence a Amon y le dará entrada (por asi decirlo) a los rumores que se dijeron en la convención, osease, a la segunda temporada de Korra.


	2. Capitulo 01: La Invitación

_Han pasado varias semanas desde que Avatar Korra y sus amigos vencieron a Amon, parecía que esta victoria le había costado al Avatar perder sus poderes pero afortunadamente no fue así; ahora que Korra puede controlar los cuatro elementos e incluso ya tener contacto con su lado espiritual, es hora de que refuerce sus entrenamientos (sobre todo en aire control y en lo espiritual)._

… _parece ser que porfin reina la paz en Ciudad República y el resto del mundo …_

Capitulo 01: La Invitación

Korra- Ah! Tenzin! ¡Enserio tenemos que ir?

Tenzin- Esta junta ha sido pospuesta desde hace varias semanas, días después de que el General Iroh regreso a la Nación del Fuego para ser especifico, además, la Consejera de la Nación de Fuego ha estado insistiendo mucho

Korra- ¡Pero enserio estoy cansada! Entrar y salir del estado avatar varias veces al día no es tan fácil como crees

Después de que vencieron a Amon, el consejo había organizado a la gente para que Korra le regresará sus poderes, tal y como lo hizo con Lin. Aquí el detalle era que desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer Korra hacia eso, jamás imagino que tanta gente hubiera sido afectada por Amon, de hecho llevaba días sin ver a sus amigos.  
Era pasado el medio día; Korra y Tenzin caminaban rumbo al ayuntamiento mientras discutían.

Tenzin- Ya basta de quejas, además como el Avatar, debes de irte a acostumbrando a este tipo de reuniones, después de que venciste a Amon has demostrado que realmente puedes cumplir con tus obligaciones de Avatar … talvez no todavía al cien por ciento pero … (se quedo un momento callado) has progresado bien

Korra solo lo vio molesta y siguieron caminando.  
Después de un rato llegaron al ayuntamiento.

Ayudante del consejo- ¡Tenzin! ¡Avatar Korra! Al fin llegan, pasen (se acomodo los lentes y les abrió la puerta).

Siguieron caminando ya los tres y cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala principal donde estaban los otros dos consejeros, Korra se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Korra- ¡Mako, Bolin! (salió corriendo y abrazo a Mako, luego a Bolin) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Bolin- ¡Korra! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Korra- Mas bien que hacen ustedes dos aquí

Mako- El consejero fue en la mañana a visitarnos al estadio y dijo que viniéramos para una junta

Bolin- Una junta/reunión, que era importante y henos aquí

Korra- Bueno, entonces creo que podemos terminar con esto de una vez (vio de forma un poco retadora a Tenzin)

Tenzin- (ya había tomado su lugar junto a los otros dos consejeros) Aun no, faltan -

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, se abrió la puerta y llegaron Lin y Asami

Tenzin- Listo, parece ser que ya estamos todos

Lin- Lamentamos la demora, pero no pude pasar por ella mas temprano

Asami saludo a sus amigos, se veía un poco cansada y triste …  
Después todos tomaron asiento, menos la consejera de la nación de fuego, se puso de pie.

Consejera de la nación de fuego- (se puso de pie y abrió un pergamino) Este mensaje llego de la nación de fuego días después de que Amon y los igualitarios fueron vencidos, pero después de debatirlo se llego que teníamos que pasarles este mensaje después de que toda la gente recuperara sus poderes

Korra- No entiendo

Consejera de la nación de fuego- (empezó a leer el pergamino) "Estimada Avatar Korra: por medio de la presente, le hago una cordial invitación a usted y su equipo a visitar la Nación de Fuego, específicamente a que conozcan la nación, pero sobretodo y específicamente, darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida al general Iroh. Espero respuestas pronto por medio del consejo de Ciudad República. Atentamente: La dama de fuego, Iruka"

Lin- Ja, vaya, parece ser que Iruka jamás dejara de ser una sentimentalista (susurro)

Korra- ¿Invitados a la Nación de fuego? (se le quedo viendo a sus amigos)

Tenzin- Vaya, pensé que seria algo mas … importante; como sea, creo que esta bien que conozcas a la gobernante de la Nación de Fuego, como el Avatar debes empezar a introducirte en la política

Korra- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser "introducirme en la política"? solo es escuchar horas y horas de discursos aburridos

El consejo se enojo, sobre todo Tenzin.

Lin- Creo que lo mejor será que yo los escolte, además, hace mucho que no veo a Iruka

Mako- ¿Y para que nos llamaron a nosotros?

Consejera de la nación de fuego- La invitación va dirigida al Avatar Korra y su equipo

Bolin- Cierto Mako, recuerda que somos ¡el equipo avatar!

Korra- Pues … por mi no hay problema, creo que será divertido conocer un lugar nuevo … solo espero que no este lleno de reglas como aquí (susurro). ¿Qué dicen chicos, vamos a la Nación de Fuego?

Bolin- ¡Si, vacaciones con todo pagado! … creo que los héroes de Ciudad República merecen algo asi

Asami- Yo no se si pueda … además, estoy con lo de la situación de que pasara con las industrias de mi padre y …

Tenzin- (la interrumpió) según tengo entendido, no hay tanta prisa, aun andan verificando que tantas armas encuentran, ¿no es así Lin?

Lin- Asi es, por el momento están inactivas y los trabajadores están recibiendo sus sueldos de las cuentas que se confiscaron al señor Sato

Tenzin- Un poco de calma no les haría daño a los trabajadores, y si me permites decírtelo Asami, creo que necesitas reflexionar bien que harás con ellas, y estar lejos de Ciudad República por unos días puede ayudarte

Asami- (sonrió y asintió, volteo a ver a Korra) cuenten conmigo

Korra- ¿Mako?

Mako- (estaba con la mirada asi abajo cruzado de brazos, un poco mas serio de lo normal) … creo que si todos quieren, sería una grosería que el equipo estuviera incompleto

Korra- Entonces ya está decidido…

Bolin- ¡El equipo Avatar se va de vacaciones a la nación de fuego! Wuhu!

Consejera de la Nación de Fuego- Entonces preparen sus maletas, se irán mañana al amanecer

Los chicos se sorprendieron.

Bolin- ¡Tan rápido, porque!

Consejera de la Nación de Fuego- El mensaje lo recibimos hace semanas y apenas contestaremos, sería una grosería retardar mas la respuesta

Lin- Nos iremos mañana en barco, nos vemos en el muelle al amanecer

Korra- ¿Es todo? (se le quedo viendo a Tenzin)

Tenzin- Si, pueden retirarse, nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí para discutir un par de cosas mas y familiarizar al nuevo consejero de las tribus agua

Los chicos y Lin se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia ante el consejo, después salieron de ahí.

Lin- Bien, ya les dije, los veo mañana al amanecer

Asami- Ah … disculpe pero ¿para cuanto tiempo hacemos nuestras maletas?

Lin- Mmm cierto … una semana estará bien, talvez dos (les hizo un movimiento con la mano para despedirse y se fue)

Korra- Bueno chicos, entonces nos vemos mañana, en el muelle

Bolin- Ah … (se acerco a Korra) ¿Qué harás Korra? Ya sabes … en este preciso instante

Korra- Pues … iré a preparar mi maleta y bañar a Naga, no quiero que llegue sucia a la Nación de Fuego después … descansare, lo necesito mucho

Bolin- Yo puedo ayudarte (sonrió y se acerco mas a ella)

Mako- Creo que terminaras mas rápido si te ayudamos (la abrazo)

Korra- ¿Pero ustedes chicos, su maleta?

Bolin- No te preocupes, si te somos sinceros … la podemos sacar rápido

Mako- Si, en cambio si vas a bañar a Naga, necesitaras ayuda

Korra- Esta bien, como quieran … ¿no vienes Asami?

Asami- (se quedo pensando un momento) mmm … talvez los alcance mas tarde, si nos vamos mañana al amanecer, debo preparar mi maleta y cancelar la citas que tenia

Korra- Bien, entonces puedes alcanzarnos aunque sea para comer

Asami- Esta bien aunque … creo que seria algo molesto para Peema y …

Korra- (la interrumpió) no te preocupes, entre todos (señalo a Mako, Bolin y ella misma) podemos ayudarla y no será tan pesado … digo, es lo menos que podemos hacer porque … no avise que llevaba visitas

Asami- (sonrió) Esta bien, los veo alrato

Asami se fue y los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo al muelle para después ir a la isla en bote.  
Llegando a la isla del Templo Aire, con algo de dificultad y a la vez de forma divertida bañaron a Naga junto con ayuda de Ikki, Jinora y Meelo; y después todos ayudaron a Peema para la comida.  
Tenzin llego junto con Asami para la hora de la comida.

Korra- Que bien, llegaron juntos

Tenzin- Asami me dijo que los invitaste a comer

Korra- Si, de hecho acabamos de terminar la comida

Ikki- ¡Si papá, deberías de haber visto! Primero Korra hizo trampa para lavar los vegetales y después Meelo hizo que Bolin tirara todos los fideos y casi toda la ensalada, luego mamá se enojo un poco pero aun así la seguimos ayudando y cocino un rico buffet para todos nosotros. Yo ayude con las bolas de arroz y alga, y Jinora con la ensalada y con la sopa … ¡ah! Y en la mitad de todo cuando cocinábamos Rohan empezó a llorar y

Peema- Ya basta Ikki (diciéndoselo en un tono dulce y gentil; sonrió) ya es hora de comer

Todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer; después se quedaron platicando un rato y perdieron un poco la nocion del tiempo; al atardecer Mako y Bolin pasaron a retirarse.

Bolin- Gracias por la comida, como siempre estuvo deliciosa

Mientras Bolin y Asami se despedían de Peema y sus hijos, afuera estaban Korra y Mako platicando.

Korra- ¿Estas bien? Toda la tarde estuviste como raro, ausente

Mako- (trato de sonreír) estoy bien

Korra- ¿Seguro? (lo abrazo)

Mako- (tardo en contestar) si estoy bien

Korra- ¿Seguro que no me quieres decir nada? Hace varios días que no te veo y

Mako- (la interrumpió) No te preocupes, estoy bien

Empezaron a besarse pero Bolin los interrumpió, dejaron de besarse.  
Asami y los hermanos se despidieron de Korra y cada quien tomo su camino.

Al día siguiente, antes del amanecer, Tenzin despertó a Korra; Tenzin estaba preparando estaban una pequeña balsa cuando vio que Korra estaba montando en Naga.

Tenzin- ¿Qué haces Korra? Se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos

Korra- Es lo que hago ya irnos

Tenzin- Espera … planeas … ¿planeabas llevarte a Naga?

Korra- Pues si, es parte del equipo

Tenzin- ¡Pero no puedes!

Korra- ¡Porque no! La invitación decía claramente el avatar y sus amigos y Naga es mi mejor amiga

Tenzin- Pero se refería a humanos, ¡no a un oso perro polar!, además, el castillo de la nación de fuego no esta condicionado para animales

Korra- Pero

Tenzin- (la interrumpió) lo siento Korra, Naga debe quedarse aquí

Korra- No es justo (bajo de Naga y le quito las cosas que había puesto en su espalda) estarás bien

Korra abrazo y consoló un poco a Naga.

Tenzin- (puso su mano en su hombro) estará bien cuidada, no te preocupes, sabes que los niños jugaran mucho con ella

Korra acaricio una ves mas Naga y después partieron hacia el muelle, llegaron rápido porque Korra uso su agua control sobre la barca para llegar mas rápido.

Lin- Como siempre muy puntual Tenzin

Todos habían llegado al mismo tiempo: Lin con Asami, Mako y Bolin, y Tenzin con Korra.  
Lin hizo una señal para que ya subirán al barco; Korra abrazo Tenzin, le pidió que cuidara mucho a Naga y subió al barco, de hecho fue la ultima en subir.

Tenzin- (gritando desde el muelle) cuídense mucho, diviértanse y no causen problemas

Lin- (contestándole a Tenzin pero si gritar) Se preocupa demasiado

Korra- Creo que tu también, ¿Por qué nos acompaño jefa? Ya no somos uno niños, sabemos cuidarnos solos

Lin- ¿Y quien dijo que me quedaría todo el viaje con ustedes? Solo vine a escoltarlos y checar que sean bien recibidos en la nación de fuego … sobre todo a saludar a Iruka; el día que lleguemos allá, yo me iré la misma noche

Asami- ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos en la nación de fuego?

Lin- Tres días a mas tardar si la marea nos favorece (hubo un pequeño silencio) no hagan destrozos, iré a investigar cuales son nuestros camarotes

Lin fue a buscar la cabina del capital y los chicos solo se sentaron y hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, hace mucho que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Korra rompió el silencio.

Korra- Wow … no creen que, será divertido conocer un lugar nuevo … ya saben, comida, lugares, personas

Bolin- ¡Si! Será muy divertido, nunca he salido de Ciudad Republica

Asami- Yo cuando era chica recuerdo que iba de vacaciones con mis padres a las islas Ember pero … deje de ir después de que mi madre murió

Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

Bolin- Así que … ah … ¿se podría decir que ya conoces la Nación de Fuego?

Asami- Técnicamente, casi no recuerdo nada, solo la playa y las montañas que rodean la isla

Bolin- ¿Cómo en Ciudad República?

Asami- No … mi recuerdo es algo diferente … mas bien, la sensación es algo diferente

Korra- Yo solo conozco la tribu agua del Sur y Ciudad República, en la tribu agua solo hay mar y hielo y en Ciudad Republica, bueno, ya todos conocemos como es la ciudad pero no se puede comparar con una nación

Bolin- ¿La tribu agua del sur es una nación?

Korra- Técnicamente … de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, por lo menos la tribu agua del sur es exactamente del mismo tamaño que Ciudad Republica, no se si una sea mas grande que la otra pero … mmm … (se quedo pensando un momento) si, casi son del mismo tamaño

Bolin- Wow … pero había que juntarla con la tribu de agua norte, ¿no?

Korra- Ah si, si juntas ambas tribus, es más grande la tribu agua que Ciudad Republica

Mako- Ciudad Republica es simplemente una ciudad que se creo para que habitantes de las cuatro naciones convivan en paz …

Todos se quedaron extrañados por el comentario de Mako.

Mako- ah … lo digo solo para que no pienses que es una nación (se refería a Bolin)

Bolin- Ya lo se hermano

Todos seguían aun algo extrañados y hubo un silencio muy extraño … Lin llego junto con el capitán.

Capitán- Es un honor conocer a los héroes de Ciudad Republica (hizo una reverencia y los chicos también la hicieron) síganme, les diré a cada uno de ustedes cuales son sus camarotes

Como iban en un barco pequeño de parte del gobierno de Ciudad Republica, los hombres (Mako y Bolin) tuvieron que compartir camarote al igual que las mujeres (Korra, Asami y Lin).  
El día pasó, los chicos se aburrían un poco, platicaban, juagaban Pai Sho e incluso pescaron; al llegar la noche y como una hora antes después de cenar, todos estaban dormían, o por lo menos eso trataban.

Mako salió de su camarote con cuidado para no despertar a Bolin, fue a cubierta y se quedo viendo el mar.

Bolin- ¿Qué tienes hermano? Todo el día has estado como ausente (puso su mano en el hombro de Mako)

Mako- ¿no lo recuerdas verdad?

Bolin- (se quedo extrañado) ¿recordar que?

Mako- (tardo en contestarle) … cuando éramos niños

Bolin- (se puso algo triste; se puso alado de Mako y se recargo en el barandal) la verdad no … lo único que recuerdo es cuando deambulábamos en Ciudad Republica por techo y comida hasta que Toza nos recogió cuando teníamos como … 10 años

Mako no le contesto y solo empezó a caminar rumbo a su camarote.

Bolin- ¿Seguro que estas bien hermano? (lo detuvo de nuevo poniendo su mano en su hombro)

Mako- Si, no te preocupes, creo que estoy pensando cosas que no debería… será mejor irnos a dormir.

Ambos regresaron a su camarote y trataron de dormir.


	3. Capitulo 02 Bienvenidos

_Después de navegar por casi tres días, nuestros héroes al fin llegan a la Nación de Fuego_

_¿Qué aventuras y sorpresas les esperan allá?_

Capitulo 02: Bienvenidos a la Nación de Fuego

Korra-Miren ¡Al fin ya vamos a llegar!

Todos corrieron hacia la proa y vieron a lo lejos tierra firme.

Lin- (se acerco a los chicos) Estén preparados, sobre todo tu Korra

Korra- (se sorprendió) ¿Por qué la advertencia?

Mako- Ahora que lo recuerdo, el primer día dijo que solo venia a escoltarlos

Lin- (suspiro) ¿Recuerdas cuando te arreste? (refiriéndose a Korra)

Korra- ¿Cuándo llegue a Ciudad Republica? … si, lo recuerdo bien (se enojo un poco)

Lin- Pues digamos que Ciudad Republica no es el único lugar donde los maestros fuego se creen superiores … pero por lo menos esa idea ha bajado al paso de los años …

Korra entendió masomenos lo que Lin había dicho.

Lin- Si desempacaron algo será mejor que vayan y preparen su maleta, por lo menos de aquí al palacio

Los chicos fueron por sus cosas y cuando estaban listos para bajar del barco, a un paso de bajar por la plataforma para pisar tierra firme, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.  
Había una pequeña multitud esperándolos con antorchas, cuchillos y demás, les gritaban "¡Fuera! ¡El Avatar jamás será bien recibido en nuestra nación después de haberla arruinado!" o "¡Gloria eterna al Señor del Fuego Ozai! ¡Traición de su hijo y nieta!"; también había guardias evitando el paso de la multitud.

Korra- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

Lin- Bienvenidos a la Nación de Fuego chicos, caminen rápido

Bajaron del barco y obviamente había un tanque de metal esperándolos también escoltado por soldados de la Nación de fuego y de las Fuerzas Unidas, subieron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Bolin- ¡Pero que pasa! ¿Qué no se supone que nos habían invitado y llegamos y pasa esto? … no entiendo nada (Pabu paseo entre los hombros de Bolin y después Bolin lo cargo un momento) lo se Pabu, se que te mareaste mucho en el barco y esperabas correr por doquier pero no se que pase

Lin- ¿Supongo que saben sobre la guerra de los 100 años?

Mako- La que lidio su madre, el Avatar Aang y demás amigos, ¿no?

Lin- Si … vencer a la Nación del Fuego fue difícil, pero organizar al mundo lo fue aun mas, había muchísimos territorios del Reino Tierra que ya formaban parte de la Nación del Fuego, pero que todos regresaran simplemente a su respectiva nación no era así de fácil, algunas colonias ya se sentían parte de la Nación de Fuego o incluso de ambas naciones, por eso fue la idea de crear el Movimiento de Restauración Armónico y de ahí Ciudad Republica

Korra- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? (refiriéndose a la multitud)

Lin- Antes de que gobernara el señor de fuego Zuko, se implemento la idea de que la nación de fuego era la mas poderosa e indestructible nación que existía, cuando el avatar Aang venció al señor de fuego Ozai, era para que esa idea terminara y el mundo se volviera a dividir en cuatro pero digamos que ... todo ya estaba demasiado mezclado para dejarlo como estaba antes de la guerra de cien años

Korra- Entonces … ¿esa idea de superioridad que tiene la gente de la nación de fuego, no ha sido cambiada en estos años?

Lin- No completamente, incluso en Ciudad Republica hay algunos maestros fuego que han tratado de conquistar Ciudad Republica en nombre de la nación del fuego pero no han podido

Korra- (susurro) … creo que ahora tiene todo sentido (recordó su primer día en Ciudad Republica)

Los chicos solo escuchaban el ruido que había fuera del tanque, después de unos minutos el tanque se detuvo y un soldado les pidió bajar.  
Había una mujer vestida con la ropa de la nación de fuego hablando con un soldado, otro soldado les dio la orden de que no se acercaran hasta que el soldado que hablaba con la mujer se fuera.  
La mujer era de la estatura de Lin, pero se veía un par de años mas joven; vestía un largo vestido con los colores típicos de la nación de fuego que solo dejaban ver la punta de sus botas, de hecho éstas parecían de metal pero como ya se dijo, por el vestido, no se podía distinguir. Era de tez blanca, ojos técnicamente dorados y su cabello llegaba a la mitad de su espalda a pesar de que tenia hecho un chongo que era sostenido por un artefacto dorado con forma del símbolo de la nación de fuego, y jugaba con su fleco mientras hablaba con el soldado, como una señal de ansia.

El soldado le hizo una reverencia y se retiro, después Lin, sin que le dijeran nada, empezó a caminar hacia ella y los chicos la siguieron.

Lin- Pensé que seria un recibimiento más conflictivo

Iruka- ¿Así que a eso viniste, a pelear?

Lin- Mas bien a ayudarlos si las cosas se complicaban (dio un paso a un lado y con un ligero movimiento de la mano presento a los chicos)

Iruka- (hizo una reverencia) Es un honor conocer al Avatar y sus amigos, que son los héroes de Ciudad Republica (los chicos también hicieron una reverencia).  
Yo soy Iruka, hija del Señor de fuego Zuko y de la princesa Taina Markov, la dama de fuego que gobierna y protege la nación de fuego.

"Es un honor conocerla" contestaron los chicos a coro.

Iruka- Lamento el recibimiento que tuvieron en el muelle, uno de los soldados ya me conto

Korra- No se preocupe, Lin ya nos conto el porque

Iruka- (se apeno pero después sonrió) síganme por favor, les enseñare sus habitaciones

Todos entraron al palacio y empezaron a admirarlo: su arquitectura, sus patios y sobre todo, lo grande que era.

Lin- Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado nada

Iruka- Jaja (seguía guiándolos por el palacio) ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viniste Lin?

Lin- Vaya, es una buena pregunta (se quedo pensando un momento) … creo que apenas empezaba a portar el uniforme

Iruka- Vaya … entonces si ha pasado mucho tiempo y no … no ha cambiado nada

Entraron ya al palacio, y se detuvieron en pasillo largo que parecía conectaba todos los cuartos del palacio; los chicos dejaron un momento sus maletas.

Iruka- ¡Oh! Lo lamento (llamo a un empleado) ¿podría llevar las maletas de nuestros invitados en sus respectivas habitaciones? Yo en unos momentos los llevare a cada uno de sus cuartos (el empleado hizo una reverencia y se llevo las maletas de los chicos) ¿y tus maletas Lin?

Lin- Yo solo vine a escoltarlos, me voy en la noche

Iruka- ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ni platicamos

Lin- Para eso están las cartas o el teléfono

Iruka- Sabes que no es lo mismo

Lin- Lo lamento, pero tengo que regresar a Ciudad Republica, hay muchos pendientes por resolver, digamos que … estuve inactiva por casi un mes (se refería el tiempo que dejo de ser jefa de policía)

Iruka- Esta bien, como gustes

En eso se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad, después se detuvieron y se escucho una voz a la distancia, ahora solo se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban.  
Era Iroh que venia con una niña de 13 años: en estatura llegaba al estomago de Iroh, casi a su pecho, vestía un vestido con tonalidades rojas, como el de Iruka, solo que no era tan largo, y unas botas; era de tez blanca, ojos entre café claro y dorado y su cabello era negro, estaba recogido con un medio chongo sostenido por dos palos/palillos dorado; ambos se pararon junto a Iruka.

Bolin- (le hizo un saludo como si fuera soldado) General

Korra- General Iroh, que gusto verlo de nuevo

Iruka- Supongo que ya conocen a mi hijo, el general Iroh Segundo y bueno … ella es Laila, mi segunda hija

Korra- (se acerco a la niña) mucho gusto (sonrió)

Laila- ¿Tu debes ser el avatar verdad?

Korra- Pues si … lo soy

Laila- Bien, será divertido pelear contra ti

Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron extrañados.

Iruka- ¡Laila! ¿Que te dije de hacer o decir imprudencias enfrente de nuestros invitados?

Laila- ¡pero madre!

Iruka- ¡Suficiente, ya te lo he explicado miles de veces! … es mas, ve a tu cuarto

Laila- ¡Pero no es justo, yo quiero conocer al Avatar y sus amigos!

Iruka- ¡A tu cuarto!

Laila- pero

Iruka- Laila (volteo a verla) …

Laila- ¡Ah! No puede ser, así nunca podre … argh (la niña solo refunfuño mas, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su cuarto)

Iruka- (dio un gran suspiro) Lamento este horrible espectáculo … los llevo a sus cuartos

Todos se quedaron extrañados y solo siguieron a Iruka, les asignaron sus cuartos; Iruka les dijo que se acomodaran y descansaran, en un par de horas les daría un tour por el pueblo.  
Todos se quedaron en sus cuartos (era un cuarto por cada integrante del equipo avatar), Iruka invito una taza de té Lin y se quedaron platicando en el comedor del palacio.

Lin- Vaya, como se nota que tu familia es de descendencia Markov

Iruka- (suspiro) lo se … digamos que tiene el mismo problema que yo tenia cuando era chica

Lin- Vaya (dio un sorbo a su té)

Iruka- Lo se, pero debe de entender la situación…

Lin- Creo que tú lo entendiste a la perfección

Iruka- La diferencia es que yo viví la situación, la transformación de la Nación de Fuego, cuando Laila nació ya todo estaba hecho … además, yo tenia el apoyo de mi abuelo

Lin- ¿Y donde esta el señor de fuego Zuko? El podría explicarle

Iruka- Lo se, y de hecho mi padre ya ha platicado muchas veces con ella, pero no entiende … mi padre dice que Laila le recuerda mucho a mi madre, quiere ser lo mas fuerte que pueda para proteger a los que quiere …

Mientras tanto, los chicos ya se habían acomodado en sus respectivas habitaciones y habían salido al patio a descansar, estaban en la entrada al patio.

Asami- ¿Qué es lo quiso esa niña? Creo que fue una grosería el que te hablara así

Bolin- ¡Lo se, que le pasa! Retarnos a nosotros, los héroes de Ciudad Republica, los hurones de fuego … y al Avatar

Korra- … ¿creen que esa niña sea como Lin nos conto?

Mako- ¿A que te refieres?

Korra- Que crea esas ideas de la supremacía de la Nación de Fuego y quiera vencer al Avatar en turno

Mako- No podría, siempre el heredero al trono es el primogénito y ese es el general Iroh … a menos que pelee y le quite su lugar o algo por estilo

Korra- (se puso de pie) Tal vez tenga que hablar Iruka, no podría permitir que alguien así volviera a gobernar la Nación de Fuego, no después de todo lo que me han contado Katara y Tenzin

Asami- Pero yo no creo que sea así … digo, no se mucho exactamente sobre la guerra de los 100 años pero, si la dama de fuego o sus hijos fueran malos nadie hubiera permitido que gobernaran, además, se ve que la Jefa de policía Lin le tiene confianza y recuerden como el general Iroh nos ayudo a pelear contra Amon

Mako- Asami tiene razón, entonces creo que el problema es solo esa niña

Bolin- ¡Propongo que la espiemos! Digo, si ya estamos aquí, seria bueno hacerlo … aunque es una pena, pensé que serian unas lindas y pacificas vacaciones (de estar sentado se acostó en el pasto)

Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero Iroh escucho lo ultimo que dijeron, después volteo hacia el techo y vio que su hermana estaba trepada descalza, afortunadamente solo Iroh se había dado cuenta; le hizo señas de que bajara de ahí y se acercara a el, cuando bajo, la jalo y alejo y empezó a regañarla.

Iroh- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Es de pésima educación espiar a nuestros invitados!

Laila- ¡Pero no es justo! Yo quiero pelear y entrenar con ellos, además ya oíste, también tienen un equipo de duelo de maestros en Ciudad Republica, sabes que adoro escuchar esos duelos por radio

Iroh- Pero nada te da derecho a estar espiando, créeme, esos chicos son buenos

Laila- ¡Lo se! Ellos creen que la mala soy yo … y todo porque mi madre no me deja hacer nada

Iroh- Laila (suspiro y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura; acaricio su barbilla) ya te hemos explicado varias veces lo mismo y es algo que

Laila- (lo interrumpió) ¡lo se pero es algo que jamás terminare de entender! (se alejo de el y se puso sus botas) … (susurro) la única que me entendía era mi abuela, era la única que me apoyaba (se fue corriendo a su habitación)

Iroh suspiro y se puso algo triste … después de tranquilizarse salió al patio con los chicos y disimulo que apenas los había encontrado porque los estaba buscando.

Iroh- Vaya, con que aquí estaban … lamento nuevamente el como los recibieron en el muelle y la imprudencia de mi hermana

Korra- No se preocupe general (hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo) ¿Por qué su hermana …? (no supo como terminar la pregunta)

Iroh- Mi hermana no es mala, simplemente digamos que … quiere entrenar con alguien

Bolin- Pues con todo respeto general, esas no son formas ¿sabe? Además, podría entrenar ella sola y

Mako- (lo interrumpió y lo volteo a ver tratando de decirle con la mirada "tu también vas a cometer una imprudencia") Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que, es algo muy extraño que alguien de la familia real de la Nación de Fuego rete al avatar cuando se supone que esta relación es armoniosa

Iroh- Lo se … y por eso en su nombre les pido una disculpa

Iroh se sentó junto con ellos y se quedaron callados un rato contemplando las nubes … después Iroh rompió el silencio.

Iroh- La nación de fuego es un lugar muy prospero y bello, no importa que villa visiten, apuesto que les gustara y se divertirán… apuesto que mi madre tiene planeado un gran recorrido.

Asami- Mmm … espero que vayamos a la Isla Ember, hace mucho tiempo que no voy

Iroh- Si le soy sincero señorita, ese es el ultimo lugar que quiero visitar por el momento

Korra- ¿Y eso porque?

Iroh- Pues, mi madre peleo un poco con mi padre para que me dieran un par de vacaciones; mi padre es el capitán de mayor rango dentro de las Fuerzas Unidas

Asami- ¿Y si no es indiscreción, porque no esta el aquí?

Iroh-Mis padres se divorciaron hace ya algunos años, por eso el ya no vive aquí y el mismo ya no se considera parte de la familia real

Asami- Ah … disculpe la indiscreción

Iroh- No se preocupe, eso es algo que ya no me afecta, talvez suene insensible de mi parte pero es la verdad. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre quise ser general y que tu padre sea Capitán de las Fuerzas Unidas ayudo mucho, claro, también el entrenamiento que el y mi abuelo me dieron.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Iroh- Saben … me gustaría llevarme mas con ustedes

Mako- ¿Cómo que mas?

Iroh- Si, bueno … como amigos

Korra- Claro, será un gusto general

Iroh- No me llamen General, solo Iroh estará bien

En ese momento llegaron Iruka y Lin.

Iruka- Bueno, ¿están listos para conocer la Nación de Fuego?

Todos dudaron un poco y se sentían incómodos, no era el hecho de que le daba miedo por pelear o algo parecido, sino el hecho de que no eran bien recibidos.

Lin- No se preocupen chicos, irán bien escoltados

Korra- No lo se … de mi parte me siento incomoda, además (se puso de pie y se alejo un poco) no es justo que por mi culpa a ustedes (refiriéndose a Mako, Bolin y Asami) los traten mal

Bolin- No te preocupes, nada que no haya pasado en Ciudad República y Tarlok, ¿recuerdas?

Korra- Si, pero

Mako- (la interrumpió) no te preocupes, somos un equipo

Korra se sintió un poco culpable, pero aun asi les dio las gracias.

Iruka- Bien, pues vamos … ¿vienes hijo?

Iroh- Claro, hace mucho que no doy una vuelta por el pueblo

Iruka- ¿Y tu hermana?

Iroh- Supongo que ha de estar en su cuarto

Iruka- Bueno, adelántense, ahora los alcanzo

Todos los chicos siguieron a Iroh.

Lin- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

Iruka- No gracias, adelántate, ahora los alcanzo

Lin- Recuerda que cuatro pies son mejor que dos

Iruka- Creo que tienes razón (sonrió)

Iruka dio un suspiro y se relajo un poco, después empezó a caminar rumbo a uno de los patios del palacio …

Mientras tanto los chicos escogieron entre la opción de ser llevados por todo el pueblo o ir a pie, escogieron ir a pie.

Asami- ¿Y la dama de fuego?

Iroh- Nos alcanzara en un momento … ¿Qué les gustaría ver primero?

Bolin- Tal vez algún restaurante o mercado … tengo un poco de hambre

Mako- ¡Bolin!

Bolin- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre

Iroh- Jejeje, esta bien

Empezaron a caminar para recorrer todo el pueblo, hicieron una pausa en el mercado para comer y caminaron hasta el pie de la montaña, donde estaba una de las cárceles, no subieron; de ahí solo agarraron y regresaron pronto porque Iroh estaba preocupado: Iruka nunca llego con Laila.  
Cuando empezaron a caminar de regreso, vieron varios soldados por el pueblo, aceleraron el paso hasta que llegaron al palacio, en la puerta estaba Iruka.

Iroh- Madre (se acerco corriendo hacia ella) ¿Qué paso?

Iruka- Tu hermana se fugo

Todos se acercaron y se sorprendieron

Iroh- ¿Pero que paso?

Iruka. Lin me acompaño a buscar a Laila, todavía estaba dentro del castillo, pero mientras hablaba con ella, llego un soldado con un mensaje importante para Lin, tenia que regresar inmediatamente a Ciudad Republica. Acompañe a Lin al muelle, tu hermana no quiso acompañarnos.  
Cuando regrese por tu hermana para alcanzarlos ya no estaba en el castillo.

Iroh dio un gran suspiro.

Korra- ¿Quiere que le ayudemos a buscarla?

* * *

_Notas:_

_Antes que nada una disculpa, esta cosa no me dejo poner el titulo completo en el menu, asi que solo dice "Bienvenidos" pero el titulo completo es "Bienvenidos a la Nación de Fuego"_

_ … Es horrible escribir fic sin aun tener las traducciones oficiales, como sea:  
- El Movimiento de Restauración Armónico seria lo que en ingles es el "Harmony Restoration Movement", movimiento que hicieron Aang, Zuko y el Rey Tierra para que haya paz en el mundo después de la Guerra de los 100 años.  
- La Dama de fuego, seria la traducción de "Fire Lord", no he tenido la oportunidad de ver el final de la tercera temporada de ATLA en español así que no se como lo hayan traducido (lo digo porque en los capítulos de "El Cometa de Sozin" tratan de coronar a Azula y en ingles dicen "Fire Lord Azula", una traducción textual seria "Señor de Fuego Azula" pero como suena mal, lo cambie a Dama de Fuego)  
- Iroh Segundo o Iroh II, es alguien que ya todos conocemos, es en honor a Iroh, el tío de Zuko  
- El "duelo de maestros" es la traducción mas decente que encontre para pro-bending.  
- Y por ultimo, que creo que es algo no trascendental; Laila viene de las flores Lirios de Fuego (la flor favorita de Hama),no recuerdo como se llama en ingles pero si en español, es un nombre que me pareció lo mas cercano.  
Y no, no tiene ABSOLUTAMENTE nada que ver con Hama, solo es honor a la flor porque a mi también me parece una flor muy bonita. _


	4. Capitulo 03: Secretos

Capitulo 03: Secretos

Korra- ¿Quiere que le ayudemos a buscarla?

Iruka- No, seria otra imprudencia … argh … nada de esta visita esta saliendo como planee … ¿Cuándo va entender esa niña que es princesa de la Nación de Fuego?!

Korra- No se preocupe, enserio no es una molestia

Asami- Además no creo que este lejos y aun hay suficiente luz para buscarla.

Faltaban un par de horas para el atardecer.

Iruka- (suspiro) … muchísimas gracias

Bolin- Si nos dividimos será mejor

Iroh- (se acerco rápidamente a su madre y le pregunto algo al odio) ¿Segura que esta desaparecida y no la has podido encontrar?

Iruka- (susurro para que solo Iroh escuchara la respuesta) Segura, por eso estoy tan preocupada

Mako y Bolin- Bien, yo voy con Korra (contestaron al mismo tiempo, después se voltearon a ver de forma un poco retadora)

Asami- Creo que mejor yo voy con ella (contestando un poco enojada y celosa)

Mako- ¡De ninguna manera! Lo mejor será que te quedes en el palacio con la dama de fuego, puedo ser peligroso

Asami- (se enojo) ¿Ah si, y porque? (se le quedo viendo a Mako, el solo bajo la mirada, no le quería contestar) … ¿Por qué no tengo poderes como ustedes? ¡Por favor!

Mako- Esto no es lo mismo que Ciudad Republica, además, las personas con quien peleabas tampoco tenían poderes y ambas estaban armadas … este lugar es muy diferente y mas peligroso, créeme

Iroh- (hizo un ruido con su garganta para interrumpir su pelea) Si me permites decirte Mako, creo que Asami ha demostrado ser fuerte y que puede defenderse sola … sin embargo tienes razón al decir que este lugar es peligroso, hay gente que esta en contra de mi familia y de ustedes; asi que (volteo a ver Asami) Asami, si gustas ayudarnos a buscar a mi hermana, yo puedo ir contigo

Asami- (se ruborizo un poco) Si, esta bien

Iruka- Yo necesito ir con el avatar

Asami- Así que ustedes dos (señalo a Mako y Bolin) irán juntos

Mako y Bolin se enojaron un poco.

Un soldado se acerco a Iruka, le dijo que ya habían registrado todo el pueblo, solo faltaba la playa y el bosque que estaba a fueras de la ciudad, el que empezaba atrás de la prisión.

Iruka- Yo revisare la playa, ustedes por favor revisen el bosque

Se separaron por los grupos que habían hecho.

Después de cruzar de nuevo todo el pueblo, Mako, Bolin, Iroh y Asami llegaron a la cárcel

Iroh- (penso) Espero que mi hermana no este por aquí …

Mako- Bien, vamos

Bolin- ¡No Pabu!

Pabu había saltado y trepado un árbol

Bolin- ¡Espera, no venimos a jugar! Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa

Pabu ya estaba saltando de un árbol a otro, Bolin fue tras el.

Iroh- Creo que será mejor dividirnos como ya habíamos quedado.

Mako solo se enojo un poco y asintió, fue tras Bolin.

Iroh- ¿Bolin es su hermano menor o son de la misma edad?

Asami- No, es su hermano menor

Iroh- Bien, será mejor ir por este lado

Iroh y Asami empezaron a caminar de lado contrario de a donde se habían ido Mako y Bolin.

Mientras tanto, en la playa.

Korra- ¿Qué tan grande es la playa?

Iruka- Es toda la parte trasera de la isla

Korra- ¿Qué!?

Iruka- No te preocupes Avatar Korra, esto será rápido (dio unos pasos y después se detuvo, se quito sus botas y empezó a cargarlas)

Korra- ¿Por qué se quito sus botas?

Iruka- (movía los dedos de sus pies, disfrutaba la arena entre sus dedos) Me es mas fácil y cómodo

Empezaron a caminar, durante un rato solo caminaron sin platicar, lo único que decían (o mas bien gritaban) era el nombre de Iruka, pero no obtenían respuesta.

Iruka- Sabes Avatar Korra (se detuvo y volteo a verla) … en todo el día no he podido darte las gracias por haberle salvado la vida a Iroh (hizo una reverencia) muchísimas gracias, enserio no sabes como te lo agradezco; salvaste a uno de los mejores hombre que tienen las Fuerzas Unidas y sobre todo, salvaste a mi hijo de morir ahogado

Korra- (se ruborizo un poco) No se preocupe, no fue nada (sonrió)

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

Iruka- Sabes, realmente te invite a la Nación de Fuego para pactar un par de cosas que mi padre y el Avatar Aang pactaron hace tiempo, el darte las gracias por salvar a Iroh solo era una cuartada, aunque no por eso no te estoy agradecida

Korra- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? (se puso un poco nerviosa)

Iruka- Un par de cosas que … te diré regresando al castillo; por otro lado ¿sabes porque hay gente de la misma Nación de Fuego que me odia? (suspiro) suena raro, tortuoso y divertido decirlo (sonrió)

Korra- Ah … ¿Por qué por Aang la nación de fuego perdió territorio y poderío?

Iruka- Eso es solo el inicio

Korra- ¿Entonces?

Iruka- ¿Sabes sobre el Reino de Markovia?

Korra- Es un reino que esta en medio del desierto, ¿no? Parte del Reino Tierra

Iruka- Exacto

Korra- La esposa del señor del fuego Zuko era de ahí, así que usted técnicamente también lo seria (lo dijo en tono de pregunta)

Iruka- Así es, mi madre era parte de la familia real de Markovia y para pelear por el trono tenia que pelear con mi tia Tara, mas bien, tenia que hacer que mi tia Tara le diera su lugar; como mi tía se fugo antes de volverse reina, mi madre la persiguió por todo el mundo, asi fue como ambas conocieron al Avatar Aang y sus amigos

Korra se sorprendió un poco, eso es algo que no sabia … hubo un ligero silencio.

Iruka- ¿Sabes que poder tengo yo?

Korra- Ah … ¿ninguno? Según he escuchado y leído, usted no tiene poderes, a pesar de que pudo haber sido maestra fuego o maestra tierra

Iruka- (se detuvo … Korra se intrigo un poco) Eso es algo que mis padres y mi abuelo el General Iroh Primero se encargaron de hacerle creer a todo el mundo …

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Mako- No puedo creer que Asami haya ido con ese … general príncipe presumido

Bolin- (ya había atrapado a Pabu, de hecho lo cargaba entre sus brazos para que no escapara de nuevo) Mako … estas … ¿estas celoso? ¿Qué no se supone que tu … (se puso un poco triste) ya eres novio de Korra?

Mako- Si, ¡pero no por eso dejo de preocuparme por Asami! Es mi amiga

Bolin- Pues no suenas como un amigo

Mako- Claro que si, además solo estoy preocupado por ella, la nación de fuego no es un lugar para andar tranquilamente, amenos que seas maestro fuego y odies el antiguo gobierno …

Bolin- ¿A que te refieres?

Mako- Argh, olvídalo; será mejor apurarnos, ya esta empezando a anochecer (prendió una flama en su mano para que siguieran caminando)

Bolin- ¡Oye no me cambies la pregunta! … no es justo que cuando estabas con Asami hacías sufrir a Korra y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo pero al revés

Mako lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del bosque.

Asami- Empieza a oscurecer …

Iroh- ¿Quieres regresar?

Asami- ¡No! Claro que no …

Iroh- (se detuvo) no te preocupes, puedo escoltarte de nuevo al palacio y regresar a buscar a mi hermana

Asami- No, ya me comprometí a que te ayudaría a buscar a Laila y así será

Iroh- ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

Asami- (tardo un poco en contestar) … no

Iroh- ¿Es por lo que dijo Mako verdad?

Asami- (suspiro) … me quedo pensando, que tal vez tenga un poco de razón (se enojo un poco).  
Cuando le ayudamos a Korra a pelear contra los igualitarios, creo que estábamos a la par, ellos y yo: éramos personas sin poderes con habilidades de luchar y armados con los artefactos de Amon …  
Además … no se porque pero … recordé cuando mataron a mi madre (se detuvo) … solo recuerdo que yo era chica y mi padre apenas empezaba sus industrias, no se que tanto dinero debía y un día llegaron unos maestros fuego a cobrar y …

Iroh- Lo lamento mucho

Asami- A partir de ahí mi padre se esforzó mucho para sacar sus industrias adelante, cuando junto el suficiente me metió a clases de defensa personal; siempre he odiado que me vean como una chica indefensa pero ahora que me pongo a pensarlo … puede que haya algunos maestros fuego despiadados que me odien, no solo por ser amiga del Avatar, sino por traicionar al aliado de Amon

Iroh- Los rumores sobre Amon llegaron hace como dos meses por lo menos a los cuarteles de las Fuerzas Unidas y poco a poco se fueron fortaleciendo, y según tengo entendido, por lo menos aquí en la Capital de la Nación de Fuego no había seguidores de Amon

Asami- Pero sigo siendo la amiga del Avatar … creo que con eso es suficiente

Iroh no supo que contestarle

Asami- ¿Y si mi padre tenia razón, tener poderes es malo? Mas la gente de la nación de fuego

Iroh- No todos somos iguales, mi bisabuelo Iroh Primero fue el primero en no ser asi y mi abuelo se encargo de expandir esa idea, de hecho hoy en día sigue encargándose de ello

Asami- (suspiro) … lo siento, estoy tan confundida, además … ya te estoy contando mis problemas que no te han de interesar

Iroh- Claro que si (tomo su mano y se ruborizo un poco) no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo en Ciudad Republica pero eres una chica muy linda pero sobre todo, muy fuerte e inteligente; lo se porque vi como peleaste ese día que Amon trato de conquistar su ciudad, y a pesar de que tu padre tenia ciertos ideales, tu tenias los correctos

Asami- (se ruborizo) gracias …

Iroh- Si me permites decírtelo (se puso nervioso) fue impropio lo que hizo mi hermana pero creo que se lo agradezco, sino no estaría platicando a solas en este momento contigo (hubo un pequeño silencio)  
Me … aaa … bueno … yo … ¡argh! Ahora ya se a que se refería mi bisabuelo con sus historias (Asami se extraño) … ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo? (Asami se sorprendio) Claro esta, después de haber encontrado a mi hermana

Asami se sorprendió muchísimo, pero noto que las palabras de Iroh habían sido sinceras y que realmente se preocupaba por ella … asi que termino accediendo asintiendo la cabeza y siguieron caminando.

Korra- No entiendo a que se refiere

Iruka- A esto (abrió su postura y con un movimiento alzo una larga columna de piedra)

Korra- Es … es, usted

Iruka- Si, soy maestra tierra como mi madre

Korra- Pero yo tenia entendido que usted no tenia poderes

Iruka- Mis padres solo querían tener un solo hijo, pero cuando notaron que su única hija era maestra tierra, digamos que empezaron los problemas

Korra- ¿Pero porque?

Iruka- (bajo la columna que había hecho y siguieron caminando)  
Para el señor del fuego Zuko ya era un caos estar gobernando la Nación de Fuego y tener que controlar a la gente que a cada rato quería iniciar algún conflicto y seguir al pie de la letra lo acordado en el Movimiento de Restauración Armónico, digo, siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo acordado por el Movimiento pero ya aplicarlo, era algo muy difícil.  
Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta que era maestra tierra, creyeron que iniciaría otro problema, si de por si que el señor del fuego compartiera el trono con alguien del Reino Tierra, ahora el desagrado seria mayor si la gente se enteraba de que la única heredera era maestra tierra.

Korra- ¿Así que por eso dijeron que no tenía poderes?

Iruka- Eso fue idea de mi bisabuelo, el general Iroh, al principio mis padres no querían acceder a la idea

Korra- ¡Pero porque! Si desde el principio se hubiera dicho que usted era maestra tierra, tarde o temprano hubieran terminado esas ideas tontas

Iruka- Mi bisabuelo nunca lo vio asi … de hecho siempre me decía que un buen juego de pai sho se gana con sabiduría y paciencia

Korra no entendió lo que Iruka acababa de decir, ella lo noto.

Iruka- Me refiero a que si queremos derrocar esas ideas, debemos de hacerlo con sabiduría y paciencia

Korra- (susurro) sabiduría y paciencia … (recordó a Tenzin) ¿entonces solo sus padres y el general Iroh I sabían que era maestra tierra?

Iruka- Ellos, algunas personas en Markovia, el Avatar Aang y Toph Bei Fong

Korra- Wow! Entonces … ¿usted fue entrenada por Toph Bei Fong?

Iruka- Si, por ella, un poco el Avatar Aang, mi madre y mi tia; de hecho había veranos enteros que me quedaba en Markovia para completar mis entrenamientos

Korra- wow … increíble, debe ser una gran maestra tierra

Iruka- La verdad no lo se, practico sola cada que puedo y cuando puedo entrenar a Iruka … pero bueno, creo que esta de mas pedirte que no le digas a nadie sobre esto

Korra- De acuerdo … ah … ¿Katara y Tenzin lo saben?

Iruka- Si te soy sincera, no lo se. Lin lo sabe porque a veces entrenábamos juntas (se detuvo un momento y con la arena formo una roca, subió a ella) sube (extendió su mano)

Korra- ¿para que? (tomo la mano de Iruka y subió)

Iruka- Sera mas rápido movernos así que caminar (tomo las manos de Korra e hizo que rodeara su estomago) agárrate fuerte (hizo un par de movimientos con sus brazos y la roca empezó a moverse a gran velocidad). Si mis pies no me engañan, Laila no esta en la playa, pero aun así será mejor revisar todo el lugar por si las dudas.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Iroh y Asami seguían buscando a Laila y platicando.

Asami- Sigo sin entender porque tu hermana reto a Korra

Iroh- Mi hermana no es mala solo es algo … mmm como decirlo, impulsiva

Asami dudo un poco.

Iroh- Ni mi padre ni yo ya vivimos en el palacio, y mi madre a veces esta ocupada tratando asuntos de la Nación o del Movimiento de Restauración, solo se siente sola y quiere alguien con quien entrenar

Asami- Entiendo, pero eso no le da derecho a ser algo impertinente

Iroh- Lo se, pero también la entiendo un poco, también a mi madre, su situación es algo … difícil

Asami- ¿Por qué difícil? ¿La dama de fuego esta enferma?

Iroh- No, pero no es fácil querer gobernar la Nación de fuego y ser la heredera al trono y que tu pueblo no te quiera por la estúpida idea de que son maestras (se altero y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir … dio un suspiro y se relajo) que tu pueblo al que tanto quieres proteger no te quiera porque no seas maestro fuego, ¡es una idea muy tonta con mas de un siglo, es para que ya haya desaparecido!

Asami- ¿Ni tu madre ni tu hermana son maestras fuego!?

Iroh- No

Asami- Oh … disculpa, yo pensé que

Iroh- (la interrumpió) No, no te preocupes

Asami- Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a tu hermana, supongo que se ha de sentir algo sola y aburrida todo el tiempo.

Asami creía que Laila era como ella en cierto sentido, que entrenaba defensa personal; pero no tenia con quien estar o jugar porque su padre y su hermano no vivían con ella y su madre siempre estaba ocupada; recordó cuando ella era niña y casi no veía a su padre.

Iroh- (susurro) si, algo así …

Del otro lado del bosque, Bolin seguía reclamándole cosas a Mako y éste seguía ignorándolo … hasta que llego un punto en el que se harto.

Mako- ¡Ya basta Bolin, ya cállate! (se paro enfrente el)

Bolin- Sabes que digo la verdad

Estaban uno enfrente de otro viéndose de manera fija y retadora.

Bolin- No voy a permitir que lastimes a Korra otra vez, ella es increíble, grandiosa, linda y graciosa y no se lo merece; y Asami es una chica muy guapa y fuerte, pero aun así ya no merece seguir sufriendo, suficiente tuvo con lo que le hizo el señor Sato

Mako- Ya te dije que no planeo lastimar a ninguna de las dos, si recordaras todo lo que vivimos en la Nación de Fuego entenderías porque estoy preocupado por Asami

Bolin- ¿Qué?

Mako- ¡Agh demonios! (dio media vuelta y saco un poco de fuego de sus manos)

Bolin- ¿Vivimos en la Nación de Fuego, cuando?

Mako- (suspiro) cuando éramos niños

Laila- Wow! ¿en que parte exactamente?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Laila trepada de la rama de un árbol colgada de sus piernas; traía ropas de la nación de fuego, pantalón, playera, una capa, sus botas y venia peinada con su mismo chongo y palillos

Mako y Bolin- ¡Princesa Laila!

Laila- Ash, me encontraron … hubiera preferido que empezaran a pelear y detener su batalla, hubiera sido mas divertido (dio un salto y bajo del árbol, se acerco a Bolin) ¿es un hurón de fuego verdad? (se lo quito de los brazos)

Bolin- Si, su nombre es Pabu

Laila- Pabu, que bonito eres (empezó a rascar su estomago)

Mako- Bien, será mejor que la llevemos al palacio

Laila- ¡No! Estoy harta de las reglas de mi madre (dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso a Pabu al hombro)

Bolin- Todo el mundo te esta buscando, y están preocupados

Laila- ¡No me importa! Voy a vagar por la Nación haciendo que realmente se cumpla ley

Mako- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como piensas sobrevivir?

Laila- No soy un bebe, ya tengo trece años, casi catorce, se cuidarme yo sola

Mako- La vida afuera no es tan fácil como crees

Laila- Eres un exagerado (dio media vuelta y de un salto volvió a trepar al árbol) si quieren regresarme al castillo tendrán que llevarme a la fuerza (trepo hacia mas arriba del árbol y empezó a saltar de un árbol a otro)

Mako- Ah demonios (empezó a seguirla)

Bolin- (susurro) … acaso soltó con ayuda de …

Mako- (ya estaba algo alejado) ¡Bolin! ¡Vamos!

Bolin- Ah si

Empezaron a seguirla aunque era un poco difícil; ya era de noche y todo estaba completamente oscuro, se dieron cuenta de que si saltaba fácilmente de un árbol a otro era porque éstos estaban muy juntos y además estaba usando como una cuerda.

Mako- Tenemos que cortar su cuerda para que caiga

Bolin- Si, pero si cae, ella y Pabu se lastimarían

Mako- Yo tratare de quemar su cuerda, tú atrápala

Bolin- Bien

Bolin se adelanto y espero la señal de Mako, Mako lanzo un puñetazo de fuego con cuidado y precisión hacia la cuerda, pero nada paso,

Mako- ¿Con que esta trepando de árbol en árbol?

Bolin- Entonces lo que vi no lo soñé

Mako- ¿A que te refieres?

Bolin corrió lo mas rápido que puedo a un punto que estuviera mas adelante que Laila, entonces antes de que Laila fijara la cuerda al siguiente árbol, Bolin alzo una gran pared de piedra para que no pudiera pasar.

Mako- Buen plan Bolin

Laila- ¡Ah demonios!

Se vio como la cuerda que había disparado se desvaneció, Laila ya había saltado y estaba en el aire, asi que cuando llego a la pared que había alzado Bolin, se aferro de uñas, la trepo y la cruzo.

Mako- ¡Que! No puede ser

Bolin- Es buena (bajo la pared de tierra que había creado)

Mako- Sera mejor seguir buscándola, sino le perderemos el paso, además ya sabemos que se esconde entre los arboles.

Siguieron caminando, mas bien trotando para no perderle tanto el rastro a Laila, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago, vieron a Laila que estaba sentada junto Pabu; ella tenia los pies en el lago y Pabu bebía agua; ambos se acercaron corriendo.

Laila- Parece ser que no le gustan las emociones fuertes (lo acaricio mientras seguía tomando agua)

Bolin- Lo se (la volteo a ver un poco feo y después lo cargo) ¿estas bien amigo?

Mako- Basta de juegos, regresaremos al castillo en este instante

Laila- Ash (se puso de pie) ¿no me van a dejar en paz verdad?

Mako- No

Laila- Esta bien (estaba a punto de ponerse sus botas cuando cuando volteo a ver hacia lo profundo del bosque) será mejor regresar al pueblo

Mako y Bolin se sorprendieron, Laila se volvió a sentar para ponerse sus botas.

Laila- ¡Ah que es eso!

Mako y Bolin- ¿Dónde!? (voltearon a ver rápidamente)

Bolin- Yo no veo nada

Mako- Yo tampoco (ambos voltearon a ver a Laila)

Laila- (sonriente) ¿nos vamos?

Mako y Bolin se enojaron y después se sorprendieron un poco, después empezaron a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

Laila- (hablo para romper el hielo) Así que … ¿eres maestro tierra? (tomo la mano de Bolin y luego la de Mako, ambos se quedaron extrañados; Mako soltó su mano pero Bolin no)

Bolin- Ah … ¿si?

Laila- Sabes, debería de estar bien escoltada, soy una pobre, pequeña e indefensa princesa; que mejor escolta que dos integrantes de los Hurones de Fuego para protegerme (se refería a Mako, pero la ignoro, solo la volteo a ver feo)

Bolin- Wow ¿sabes de nosotros? (Laila paso de tomar la mano de Bolin a tomarlo del brazo)

Laila- Solo se de los duelos de maestros, no puedo ser fan de algún equipo en especifico, no puedo ser fan de algún equipo por mas bueno que sea el locutor, necesito ver los duelos pero … mi madre no me deja ir sola a Ciudad Republica

Mako- Hace bien, es un lugar peligroso como este

Laila- ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi nación?

Mako- Nada, solo que …

Dejo de hablar porque Laila se detuvo intempestivamente y volteo hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque, pero en eso, cinco personas encapuchadas los emboscaron rápidamente, al principio esquivaron un par de ataques pero después bloquearon los chacras de los tres.

* * *

_Nota: Creo que hay algo que no he aclarado; en todos los fics que he sacado y se refuerza en este, Zuko considera a su tío Iroh como su padre, por eso cuando se refieren al padre de Zuko o algo por el estilo, se refieren a Iroh, no a Ozai; y no es que Ozai nunca haya existido o algo por el estilo, sino simplemente se le recuerda como el malo de la historia de los cien años y casi nunca es mencionado; igual que Azula._


	5. Capitulo 04: Tierra y Cenizas

Capitulo 04: Tierra y Cenizas

Mako, Bolin y Laila cayeron al suelo rápidamente, las cinco personas que los habían emboscado y atacado habían bloqueado sus chacras, Pabu solo corrió y trepo a un árbol para esconderse.

Kato- Vaya, eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé

Rahno- Jaja, que la pequeña princesita se fugara del palacio facilito las cosas, ahora envés de atacar el palacio podemos hacer negociaciones con la dama de fuego

Sho- ¡No digas estupideces! (golpeo en la cabeza a Rahno, y le lanzo una cuerda a Kato) el plan sigue siendo el mismo; mejor aten a nuestra querida princesa y a sus invitados, y ustedes dos (las otras dos personas que sobraban) vayan a ver si no hay guardias o algo parecido cerca

"Si señor" le contestaron

Mako- Ese tipo de capas … yo las conozco

Rahno- Me alegro que sepas quienes somos niño … por cierto, yo te voy a decir que tengo en contra de esta nación, mas bien en contra de sus gobernantes (se acerco a Laila y la tomo de la barbilla bruscamente) no voy a permitir que alguien que no es digno de gobernar esta nación este en el trono, mucho menos una mujer; la única que podía con ese puesto era la princesa Azula

Laila- … y yo odio a personas que creen que seguimos dentro del régimen del señor de fuego Ozai sin un avatar que marque la unión entre las cuatro naciones

Lo empujo y se zafó de el, después dio una patada en el suelo y los tres salieron volando.

Laila- Odio cuando la gente subestima a mi madre … o algo peor, ¡a mi! (abrió su postura y empezó a lanzarles rocas)

Sho y Kato- ¡Es una maestra tierra!

Rahno- Y ustedes unos maestros fuego ¡tras ella!

Los tres le lanzaron fuego pero Laila alzo una pared para esquivar el fuego y a la vez proteger a Mako y Bolin, que estaban detrás de ella tirados en el suelo, después se agacho y puso sus manos en el suelo, se puso de pie para bajar la pared que había hecho y los tres estaban atrapados entre rocas.

Rahno- ¡Esto no nos detendrá!

Laila- (empezó a caminar hacia ellos) pero esto si (dio un pisotón y los tres se hundieron hasta las rodillas, seguían atrapados) si me dieran una moneda, y de bronce, por cada bobo que trata de derrocar el actual régimen de la Nación de Fuego, créanme, que me alcanzaría si quisiera para comprar por lo menos la mitad de las Fuerzas Unidas

Se quito los palillos que sostenían su peinado y con cuidado pero a la vez con precisión y rapidez, golpeo a los tres en ciertos puntos específicos, haciendo que queden inconscientes.

Laila- Mmm … será mejor dejarlos ahí atrapados un rato (dio unos cuantos pasos acercarse a Mako y Bolin) que decepción, no saben pelear

Bolin- Wow, eso fue increíble

Laila- Lo se (se puso en cuclillas y seguía viéndolos ahí tirados sin poder moverse)

Mako- ¿Cómo es que a ti no te paso nada?

Bolin- Cierto, bloquearon nuestros chacras, ¿Qué acaso no tienes chacras?

Laila- Jajajaja, claro que tengo chacras, solo que cuando estábamos en el lago sentí algo de peligro y recolecte un poco de arena

Mako y Bolin- ¿Arena?!

Laila- Si, arena (estiro su brazo y de la manga empezó a salir arena que empezó a rodear su mano) puedo hacer que la arena se pegue lo suficiente a mi piel, así los golpes que reciba no serán tan fuertes o incluso no podre sentirlos

Mako- Por eso no te paso nada

Bolin- Es como los uniforme de la policía

Laila- No exactamente, cuando golpeas a alguien con uniforme, si tu golpee es muy fuerte, puede llegar a afectar; con la arena necesita ser aun mas fuerte; es como otra capa de piel solo que esta es extremadamente gruesa

Bolin- Eres increíble, no solo eres maestra tierra, también eres muy buena … supongo que sabes metal control

Laila- No, aun no, sigo entrenando en eso; pero soy una muy buena controlando la tierra y la arena

Mako- Suficientes clases, mejor ayúdanos, ahora con mas razón necesitamos regresar al palacio

Laila- Mmm no se … podría dejarlos aquí, varados en el bosque y yo fugarme como quería

Mako- No te atreverías

Laila- (suspiro) la verdad no, el palacio esta en … bueno, la verdad no esta en peligro, mas si esta mi hermano

Mako- No lo esta, también te esta buscando y esta en alguna otra parte del bosque

Laila- ¿Qué, y porque no me dijeron antes!? (tomo sus palillos y golpeo a los hermanos en puntos específicos, recobraron movilidad y sus poderes)

Bolin- Argh, puedo moverme pero siento como si me quemara todo el cuerpo

Laila- Tranquilo, se te pasara el efecto en unos cuantos segundos, a lo mucho un par de minutos

Ambos hicieron con dificultad algunos movimientos para ver si había recuperado por completo sus poderes y la movilidad en su cuerpo, Pabu salió de la nada y trepo en la cabeza de Bolin.

Laila- (se quito las botas y se agacho para poner su mano en el suelo) demonios, esta un poco lejos y creo que esta acompañado por una de sus amigas

Mako- Con Asami, ¿en donde están?

Laila- Un poco lejos, y a la vez lejos de los otros dos hombres que venían con estos

Mako- Sera mejor interceptarlos y después ir con el general

Laila- ¿Por qué no mejor ustedes van por mi hermano y yo los intercepto y luego los alcanzo?

Bolin- Oh no jovencita, no te volverás a escapar

Mako- Aunque sea mas tardado iremos los tres … ahora dinos hacia donde

Laila- No iba a escapar, sino lo hubiera hecho dejándolo así, créanme (se puso de pie) están por allá

Mako- Vamos

Los tres empezaron a trotar.

Bolin- ¿Se puede saber como es que eres maestra tierra si tu hermano es maestro fuego y la dama de fuego no tiene poderes?

Laila- Eso es porque … (dudo en contestar) mi madre también es maestra tierra ¡pero no pueden decirle a nadie, a nadie!

Mako- No te preocupes por eso

Bolin- ¿Y como es que sabes de chacras? Que yo sepa no tiene que ver con tierra control

Laila- De hecho si tiene que ver y con los cuatro elementos … como sea, desde que tengo memoria, incluso creo que antes de saber que era maestra tierra, tenia como guardaespaldas a las guerras Kyoshi, digamos que son como otro tipo de policía pero dentro del Reino Tierra, como sea, un día que trataron de invadir el castillo y detuvieron a los malos bloqueando su chacra, desde ahí me empecé a interesar en los chacras; apenas pude estudiar bien el tema el verano pasado cuando fui de visita con mis tíos a Markovia

Bolin- ¿Markovia, que es eso?

Laila- Es la segundad ciudad mas grande y poderosa del Reino Tierra, de donde era mi abuela

Mako- ¿La esposa del señor de fuego Zuko, verdad?

Laila- Si, así es; el verano del año pasado fui a visitar a mis tíos Ezra y Hassen II para continuar con mi entrenamiento, cada verano voy a Markovia a continuar con mi entrenamiento, es el mejor lugar que existe para entrenar

Bolin- ¿Por qué, que tiene de especial que no tenga otra ciudad del Reino tenga o Ciudad Republica?

Laila- Que ahí puedo libremente usar mis poderes, no necesito esconderme, además es una ciudad en medio del desierto, los recursos para entrenar son infinitos … ¡alto! (se detuvo y extendió sus brazos para que los chicos se detuvieran) están cerca (susurro)

Bolin- ¿Quiénes?

Laila- Los otros dos hombres que nos emboscaron (dio unos cuantos pasos y después un pisoton) listo, síganme

Caminaron un poco mas y vieron a los dos hombres atrapados entre rocas, rápidamente Laila con sus palillos bloqueo sus chacras para que perdieran su fuego control.

Laila- Bien, ¿Quiénes son y cuales son sus planes?

Len- ¡Antes muertos niña!

Lee- Podrás dejarnos aquí pero eso no parara el cambio que tendrá pronto la Nación de Fuego

Laila se enojo y solo les quito la capucha, noto algo curioso, eran gemelos.

Bolin- Ah … ¿son hermanos?

Mako- ¡Bolin eso no importa ahora! … esas capas …

Lee- Estas capas representan el único y verdadero movimiento del Rey Fénix

Mako se quedo shokeado.

Laila- ¡ah por los espíritus! ¿otra vez ustedes? Cada año o dos a lo mucho, desde que tengo memoria, han tratado de derrocar a la persona que este encargada de esta nación y no han podido.

Len- … pero esta vez es diferente

Lee- Ahora que sabemos que la futura dama de fuego es una maestra tierra, no dejaremos que llegues al trono

Len- Es algo aun peor que la dama de fuego no tuviera poderes, si fuera hija de maestros fuego voy de acuerdo, pero ¿que se hija de una maestra tierra!?

Laila- ¡Cállense! (les dio una bofetada) … argh (dio media vuelta y se acerco a Mako y Bolin) esta organización es patética, esta llena de adultos fracasados que cada año trataba de derrocar ya se a mi abuelo o a mi padre.

Mako- Es peor que eso (se acerco a ambos) ¿Quién es su líder?

Los dos tipos empezaron a reír.

Mako- ¡¿Qué tiene de graciosa mi pregunta?! (estaba a punto de lanzarles un puñetazo de fuego cuando una mano los detuvo) … general Iroh

Iroh estaba un poco agotado de tanto correr, junto con Asami había escuchado gritos y se habían acercado con cuidado para ver que pasaba.

Iroh- (bajo el puño de Mako y volteo a ver seriamente a Laila) ¿estas consciente de lo que acabas de causar?

Laila- ¡No me importa! Por idiotas como este dos no puede haber paz en la nación de fuego, además

Iroh- ¡Suficiente! Nos regresamos al palacio en este instante

Laila- (suspiro) Ay esta bien, solo porque será divertido patear a unos cuantos idiotas

Iroh- No jovencita, no lo harás

Laila- ¡Pero!

Iroh- Nada, ya vámonos

Mako- No, espera … no me han contestado estos dos … ¿Quién es su líder?

Lee- Nuestro jefe en mando es Sho

Len- ¿Pero el líder tal cual? … no lo conocemos

Mako- ¡Mienten! (estaba a punto de atacarlos otra vez pero esta vez Bolin lo detuvo)

Bolin- Mako, que te pasa

Mako no contesto … solo se alejo un poco y lanzo hacia el aire un par de llamas.

Iroh- Bien, tenemos que regresar al castillo y encerrar a estos dos sospechosos

Laila- Adelante, ya les quite sus poderes

Iroh se enojo un poco, pero por dentro le dio gusto oír eso, así seria mas rápido llevarse a los prisioneros.

Laila- Si quieres, puedo hacer que queden inconscientes como los otros tres que encontramos hace rato, así seria mas fácil

Iroh- ¿Hay mas?

Laila- Si, por allá

Iroh- (se enojo un poco) Bien, creo que lo mejor es

Laila- (se aclaro la garganta y señalo a los otros dos) ¿Puedo?

Iroh solo la ignoro e hizo un ademan de que procediera, Laila los dejo inconscientes

Iroh- Ustedes quédense aquí (refiriéndose a Mako, Bolin y Asami), yo iré con Laila por los otros sujetos y después iremos al palacio

Laila- (susurro) aleluya …

Iroh- (solo la vio enojado) Vamos, necesito que me digas por donde

Laila- Claro

Iroh y Laila empezaron a caminar y se adentraron en el bosque.

Asami- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Bolin- Laila es maestra tierra y creo que la dama de fuego también

Asami- Ahora entiendo todo

Bolin- ¿Por qué dices eso, ya sabias?

Asami- No, pero pensé que seria algo peor por lo que venia platicando con Iroh

Se quedaron un momento callados y vieron a Mako muy serio, enojado.

Bolin- ¿Qué tienes hermano? (pero Mako no le contesto) hey, Mako (paso su mano enfrente de Mako, el solo la tomo)

Mako- Debemos saber quien es su líder … oh por lo menos quien lo fue hace años

Bolin- ¿Pero porque, que tienen que ver estos hombres con nosotros?

Mako solo lo ignoro, se puso de pie y trato de jalar a uno y despertarlo, pero no pudo porque seguía atrapado entre rocas.

Asami- (puso su mano en el hombro de Mako) Tranquilo, ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eres así

Mientras tanto, Iroh y Laila iban por los otros hombres.

Iroh- ¿No hay nadie cerca verdad? (tenia su mano extendida con una pequeña llama en su palma para alumbrar el camino)

Laila- (estaba descalza) ¿Tienes miedo?

Iroh- Claro que no, simplemente quiero ser precavido y que no haya otro ataque

Laila- No lo creo, cuando nos atacaron solo estaban cinco hombres y se separaron, ya todos están inmovilizados, no te preocupes

Iroh- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si en toda la Nación se entera que nuestra madre y tu son maestras tierra?

Laila- Ya lo se y

Iroh- (la interrumpió) No, no lo sabes (su voz se torno en un tono muy serio y algo enojado) ¿Tu crees que fue fácil para nuestros abuelos decir que nuestra madre no tenia ningún tipo de poder? ¡era su orgullo!, así como nosotros somos el orgullo de nuestra madre, y aunque no lo creas, mas tu.  
El hecho de que no se diga de que una maestra tierra gobierna la Nación de Fuego no es mero capricho, es un plan que tiene un porque y esta ligado con la guerra de los cien años

Laila- Ya lo se y he escuchado esa historia tantas veces

Iroh- ¿Entonces porque no lo entiendes? La Nación de Fuego debe saber que nuestra madre es maestra tierra cuando deje el reinado y lo tomes tu, cuando lo tomes tu también se enteraran que tu eres maestra tierra

Laila- (se sorprendió) ¡¿enserio!?

Iroh- (se enojo un poco) no me digas que no lo sabias

Laila- ¡No! No lo sabia … nadie me dijo eso

Iroh- Pues ahora ya lo sabes … tu te tomas muy a la ligera todo lo que paso en la guerra de cien años, todas las atrocidades que existieron en nuestra familia … aunque debo de admitir que no lo sabes todo

Laila- Porque nunca me quieren decir nada

Iroh- Porque te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera, ya te dije; además, hay otras que son muy fuertes y aun estas muy chica … como sea, no creas que por el hecho de que siempre se escucha la misma historia triunfante del avatar y sus amigos, todo fue fácil

Laila no contesto y siguieron caminando.  
Minutos después encontraron a los hombres y Laila los llevo arrastrando sus poderes de maestra tierra; al poco tiempo llegaron con Mako y compañía; Bolin y Asami estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, solo contemplando el fuego y Mako estaba oculto entre las sombras, viendo fijamente a los hombres.

Laila- Listo (junto a los tres hombres con los otros dos) podemos regresar al palacio a avisarle a mi madre

Bolin- Bien, vamos (el y Asami se pusieron de pie)

Iroh- Esperen … bueno, quería pedirles un favor

Asami- ¿Qué cosa, que no digamos que tu hermana y tu madre tienen poderes?

Iroh- Si, es algo que

Asami- (lo interrumpió y puso su mano en su hombro) no te preocupes, no tienes porque darnos explicaciones

Iroh- (puso su mano en el hombro para poder retener la mano de Asami en su hombro) gracias

Mako- Sera mejor irnos, mientras mas rápido lleguemos al palacio mejor (lo dijo en un tono muy frio)

Iroh- Claro, vamos (Laila empezó a empujar a los hombres capturados) espera, ya no puedes seguir tu

Laila- ¡Agh! Cierto (bajo los brazos y sin querer, dejo a los hombres libres)

Asami- ¡Cuidado!

Laila- Ah, no te preocupes, están inconscientes y sin poderes, duraran así por lo menos un par de horas mas

Iroh- Tiempo perfecto para regresar al palacio

Laila- ¿Pero entonces que hacemos?

Iroh- Demonios … la verdad jamás pensé que volvieran a atacar, no traigo una cuerda o algo por el estilo

Laila- Déjame llevarlo yo con mi tierra control, ¡sabes que es lo mejor!

Iroh- No … (pensaba en un plan) ¡Bolin! ¿tu eres maestro tierra, cierto?

Bolin- Cierto pero … no se como; tenerlos como atrapados y al mismo tiempo irlos empujando

Laila- ¡Ya se! Podemos fingir que Bolin es quien los empuja por el pueblo, pero en realidad los llevare yo

Iroh- No se … ¿estas segura? Alguien podría darse cuenta

Laila- No te preocupes, si quieres Asami, Mako, Bolin y yo los llevamos, tu adelántate y consigue guardias para que vengan a arrestarlos bien y listo

Iroh- Es una buena idea, pero no estoy seguro

Laila- Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, además ya es tarde, no creo que haya gente en el pueblo, solo los guardias buscándome

Iroh- … esta bien … los veré en el palacio

Asami- ¡Espera! Yo voy contigo

Iroh- (sonrio y se sonrojo un poco) como gustes (ambos empezaron a correr) no tarden mucho

Bolin- Bien, ahora … (empezó a moverse y tratar de buscar una postura)

Laila- (rio un poco) creo que si se te dificulta es porque al momento de empujar crees que los soltaras

Bolin- Si (se apeno un poco)

Laila- Bien, entonces tu solo mantenlos capturados y yo los empujo

Bolin- Bien

Empezaron a caminar y entre Bolin y Laila llevaban a los prisioneros; Bolin mantenía los brazos estirados para que los prisioneros siguieran entre rocas y Laila solo arrastraba los pies al momento de caminar, con eso los empujaba.

Laila- ¿Se puede saber en que has basado tu entrenamiento? (le pregunto a Bolin; Laila caminaba junto a el, Mako iba atrás de ambos callado y pensativo)

Bolin- Pues la verdad … solo en pelear, en atacar, digamos que no he tenido un verdadero maestro; Toza me ha entrenado, bueno, nos ha entrenado (movió su cabeza, queriendo señalar a Mako) para los duelos de maestros, pero como no tiene poderes

Laila- Entiendo, ¿así que solo has entrenado para poder pelear en los duelos de maestro?

Bolin- Si

Laila- ¡Eso esta muy mal! Tienes el don, el gran don de controlar la tierra, y no solo eso, incluso la arena y el metal, tienes un gran don, controlar cualquier elemento es un gran don, deberías de querer explotarlo al máximo

Bolin se puso un poco un triste.

Mako- No es su culpa (seguía atrás de ellos, contesto con un tono de voz muy frio) cada quien desarrolla sus poderes como quiera

Bolin- (contesto en un tono de voz muy bajo) y la verdad … al principio solo usaba mis poderes para sobrevivir en la calle, luego para poder luchar en los duelos de maestro y poder ganar algo para sobrevivir

Mako- (seguía con el mismo tono de voz) Yo he usado mis poderes exactamente para lo mismo, además, hay mas trabajo en Ciudad Republica para los maestros fuego que para los maestros tierra, y debes de saber muy bien que lo mismo pasa en la Nación de Fuego

Laila- Lo se … (se quedo callada un momento) pero … no se, debes de tener algún motivo en la vida; por ejemplo, yo quiero saber todo lo que pueda de tierra control para que yo misma, sola, sin involucrar a nadie mas, pueda defender la Nación de Fuego con mis propias manos contra todo un ejercito si llegara a pasar, y para ello se que debo saber muy bien tierra control y todos sus derivados, e incluso mas técnicas de pelea …  
Debe de haber algo … o alguien que quieras defender con todo tu corazón … digo, además de tu hermano

Bolin inmediatamente pensó en Korra … pero luego recordó que ella y Mako ya eran novios.

Bolin- (susurro) ¿Y de que sirve tanto poder ahora? … ya no puedo defender a las personas que quisiera

Mako alcanzo a escuchar eso y sabia que Bolin se refería a sus padres, pero ya no contesto nada, al igual que Laila; solo se sintió algo apenada y siguieron caminando.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al pueblo, lo empezaron a recorrer hasta que vieron acercarse a unos guardias; Bolin bajo su postura dejando a los prisioneros libres para que los guardias los amarran y cargaran; atrás de ellos corriendo venían Iroh, Korra e Iruka.

Korra- Me alegro que estén bien

Iruka- Laila (solo se le quedo viendo fijamente a su hija, quería abrazarla pero no lo hizo, solo giro su cabeza para no verla) escóltenla al palacio inmediatamente, que no vuelva a escapar

Laila- Madre, yo (se asusto y a la vez entristeció la reacción de su madre; solo suspiro y empezó a caminar rumbo al palacio, iban 10 guardias detrás de ella)

Guardia- Dama de fuego ¿a que prisión llevamos a los prisioneros?

Iruka no supo que contestar y solo señalo a Iroh para que el diera la orden.

Iroh- Llévenlos a la prisión que se encuentra debajo del palacio, necesitamos interrogarlos

Los guardias obedecieron y se adelantaron al palacio.

Iroh- (se acerco a su madre) ¿Estas bien?

Iruka- … no sabes … todo lo que paso por mi cabeza estas horas que tu hermana no aparecía; siempre que se escapa esta en la playa y cuando no la encontré pensé lo peor …

Iroh- Tranquila (la abrazo) … será mejor regresar al palacio a descansar

Iruka empezó a caminar rápidamente, para alcanzar a Laila y a los guardias que la escoltaban; Iroh siguió el paso a su madre; los demás chicos iban muy atrás de ellos.

Bolin- ¿Y Asami?

Korra- El general Iroh le dio la orden a Asami que se quedara en el palacio (noto a Mako muy serio y enojado, de hecho iba a tras de Bolin y Korra; asi que Korra se acerco a Mako y dejo un momento solo a Bolin) ¿estas bien?

Mako no le contesto.

Korra- Mako, contéstame (puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros) ¿Qué tienes? ¿Paso algo en el bosque?

Mako- (solo medio sacudió sus hombros para que Korra quitara sus manos y contesto en un tono de voz muy frio) Necesito interrogar a esos hombres (acelero su paso y se alejo de Korra y Bolin)

Korra- ¿Pero le que pasa?! ¿Bo, que paso en el bosque?

Bolin- (se enojo por como Mako le contesto a Korra pero no dijo nada) No lo se, esta así desde que llegamos a aquí

Korra- ¿No sabes si desde el principio no quería venir? … de hecho ahora que recuerdo …

Korra recordó cuando les dijeron la invitación de ir a la Nación de Fuego, el como reacciono Mako.  
Bolin sospechaba que la Nación de Fuego le recordaba a Mako algo de su infancia, pero no estaba seguro ya que por desgracia, el no podía recordar nada; pero para no preocupar a Korra, no le dijo nada.

Bolin- ¿Ahora que recuerdas que cosa?

Korra- No estoy segura si Mako quería venir desde el principio

Bolin- La verdad no se, a mi no me dijo nada

Después solo siguieron caminando sin decir nada hasta que llegaron al palacio, Asami los esperaba.

Iruka- Lamento muchísimo todos los incidentes que han pasado … (parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero no dijo nada)

Iroh- Lo mejor será un viaje a la isla Ember, es el lugar mas pacifico de toda la Nación de Fuego

Asami- Pero dijiste que no querías ir

Iroh- Solo quería evitar discusiones por si me llegaba a encontrar a mi padre, pero creo que es lo mejor

Iruka- Es una buena idea, el propósito de invitarlos a la Nación de Fuego era que la conocieran y bueno, la capital ya la conocen; un tour por otros pueblos no estaría nada mal, además la isla Ember es el lugar perfecto para descansar y relajarse por todos los inconvenientes que les he hecho pasar

Korra- No ha sido su culpa, enserio

Iruka- Ya esta dicho, iran a la isla Ember, pasado mañana a mas tardar, mañana a primera hora empezare a preparar todo (hizo una reverencia) ahora creo que todos debemos descansar, con permiso

Iruka se retiro.

Iroh- Disculpen a mi madre … Laila siempre causa problemas y creo que ya no sabe como manejarlo

Korra- No te preocupes

Iroh- Creo que tiene razón, todos deberíamos ir a descansar

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien paso a su respectivo cuarto.


End file.
